


Snow Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Weather, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive snowstorm has brought the city to a standstill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> Written for wallwalker’s prompt ‘Author's Choice, Author's Choice, Everything shut down after the snowstorm,’ at fic_promptly.

Everything’s shut down after the snowstorm. New York, the city that never sleeps, is at a standstill; about the only things moving this morning are the snow plows. It’s insane that a bit of weather is enough to have such a dramatic effect on the city, but the storm had been beyond severe, dumping three feet of snow over everything and piling it up in drifts twice that high in places. 

News reports say the subways are closed, buses aren’t running, the airport is snowed in. Schools have called a snow day so Bikky is stuck at home. Not that he minds, happily playing video games in the warm. Later, he’ll probably go outside and play in the snow, coming back inside when he gets too cold. Ryo’s supposed to be on second shift today but he has no idea how he’ll get to the precinct. 

He stares out the window; the only indication of parked cars on the street outside is a series of mounds under the snow. He’s not sure which one is his, digging it out would be trial and error. Dig the snow away from one, see if what’s under there is the right colour, if it’s not then try the next one. There wouldn’t be any point to digging it out anyway; the roads are impassable, and that’s always assuming the car would even start.

Ryo’s mind wanders towards the skis in his closet, wondering if they might be an option. It was quite a distance to the 27th, and he hasn’t skied in a couple of years, but with little in the way of traffic it might be possible. How long would the journey take by skis? Hard to judge; too many variables.

His musings are interrupted by his phone, the ringtone disgustingly cheery and strident. Dee’s been fiddling with it again. Why can he never leave Ryo’s things alone?

“Hello? Maclean here.”

It’s Drake.

“Hey, Ryo. Just to let you know, don’t even bother trying to get in today; you’ll more than likely just get stranded. Everyone’s being warned to stay home if at all possible. The entire third shift is still here because we can’t get home, so we’re all going to grab some sleep in shifts and man the place for the duration. We’ve got heat, food and water, so we’ll be fine. The Chief’s supervising a team clearing the entrance of snow, in case of emergencies but even the criminal elements are gonna be having a tough time. If you hear from Dee, tell him to stay home too. I’ve left him a voicemail, but he’s not picking up. I’m working through the roster alphabetically, don’t know why I got stuck with this.”

Ryo smiled. Of course Dee wasn’t picking up; he was currently zonked out on Ryo’s sofa. Probably had his phone switched off too.

“I’ll give him the message if I speak to him. Thanks for letting me know, Drake. Have fun today!”

“Oh yeah, because it’s such a joy to be stuck at work for days,” Drake responded gloomily. “Think of us poor schmucks while you’re enjoying your extra day off. Gotta go, I’m only halfway down the list.” Drake hung up.

Turning his phone off, Ryo made his way over to the sofa and shoved Dee’s feet off to make room for himself.

“Huh? Wha?”

“Drake just called. Seems like we’re getting a snow day too, no one can get in or out of the precinct.”

“We get to stay home?”

“For today. Don’t know about tomorrow.”

“A whole day, just the two of us, my prayers have been answered! WOO HOO!”

Ryo couldn’t help laughing.

“Hey! I’m here too, you perv!” Bikky glared at his nemesis. 

Dee glared back. “You got a room all to yourself, runt, use it!”

“Hey, c’mon, no fighting, you two! We’ve all got a day off so let’s not spoil it.”

“Yeah, okay, anything for you, babe.” Dee shifted and tugged Ryo down to lie beside him on the sofa. Bikky pointedly ignored them both. 

In a day or two, the city would be up and running again, and they’d be back to catching the bad guys, but for now, warm and cosy indoors, the rest of the world could take care of itself. Ryo was right where he wanted to be.

The End


End file.
